Chaos
by Pyromushroom
Summary: Things are starting to get strange in the town of Burgess. The children are starting act strange, dangerously. The Guardians assemble once again to take down a new unknown threat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Jamie hurry!" Jack called as his blue eyes looked around the forest as he ran. Jamie following close behind. They soon got to the lake, Jack sliding onto it as Jamie stumbled. The branches behind them shook and broke. Jack could see the fear in his first believer's eyes. He took the clearing as his chance. He grabbed Jamie in one hand and took up his staff in the other. "Wind to the workshop now!" With that, the wind swirled around them and they were pulled into the air. Neither wanted to look back, neither of them could.

From the clearing, after the two figure faded into the cloudy sky, came a fuming Cupcake and Caleb. Behind them was a girl with long black hair that came to red tips. Her gold eyes delighted as she watched them fly. She petted Cupcakes head and nearly purred. "Good little spirit. Grow nice and strong in your host so we can have lots of fun in the mortal world."

Jack landed in the globe room so fast he had to roll to avoid hurting him or Jamie. Right away he rushed and pushed the lights. He looked to the first confused yeti. "Get North now and bring him here." The yeti, surprised by Jack's serious tone didn't question and went as quickly to North as he could. Jack turned to the second confused yeti. "I need some water and snacks and a small med kit quickly please."

Jack turned to Jamie. He didn't get to look him over since everything started so fast just a bit earlier. The poor kid was shaking a bit. He had a few scrapes and bruises on his arms and cheek but overall he looked okay. Jack knelt before Jamie and took his hands in his. "Jack what are we going to do? What even just happened? Will they be okay? We need to go back for Sophie Jack, we can't leave her with them, she's too little." Jack squeezed Jamie's hands gently. The boy seemed to calm down a bit as he looked at Jack.

The winter spirit smiled gently at the shaken boy. "Take a deep breath, we can only help them with a clear mind. We'll talk to the guardians and I will go back for Sophie. We can't do this by ourselves. Can I trust you to back me up on this?" Jamie was teary eyed but nodded slowly. Jack smiled at him. "They'll be okay, we'll throw a few snowballs at them and bring them back to their senses." Jack smirked as Jamie gave a soft chuckle. A yeti returned with a blanket, food, drinks, and med kit. It started with helping Jamie's cuts. It wasn't long before North came into the room. Jack had stood to greet him. "North, what's the protocol on evil kids?" North looked at Jack confused.

"What in the world are you…?" He noticed Jamie still shaking a bit covered in a blanket and being treated for cuts. "What happened Jack?" North asked at Jamie looked at them. He was a bit older since North last had seen him. He was sure the boy was now fourteen but since he worked so much and was busy so much he hadn't seen the boy as much as Jack. No one saw the kids as much as Jack but they made the effort to try. "Lets call others."

Before he could do so Bunny popped up from a hole. "I'm kinda busy North so if the elves made another break for the outside on a sugar rush you're on your own." He looked at North who looked at Jack who brought his arms up to his sides as if saying 'what else was I to do.' Bunny looked confused as Sandy came in next. He was smiling but he was also confused.

Tooth finally arrived with Baby Tooth and a few others. "What's going on? Is Pitch back or did the elves super glue North to his chair again?" She asked looking around as Bunny looked at her and shrugged. She turned to North who was looked back to Jack but he was staring at the globe. "Jack?"

"Nothing's changed on the globe… So they aren't after belief…?" He mumbled to himself before turning back to the others. "Okay, I'm going to give you the cliff notes before I go, then Jamie will give you the rest." They looked to Jamie who was curled up in the blanket calm enough to sip his hot chocolate with a small smile. "I went to play with Jamie, I tried to get there earlier but I got held up with a group of European kids who I got snow to for the first time in over a hundred years. Anyway I was late, when I got there Jamie was being attacked by the other kids." Jack told them as Bunny looked at North.

Tooth fluttered over to Jack. "Jack I know you really care about Jamie but there isn't much we can do about bullying." She told him as Jack groaned softly. He'd don't this once before when Jamie was being bullying but that was because he didn't know what bullying really was.

"That's not what happened this time. They kids back him into a corner and looked like they were about to hurt him. When I showed up and asked what was going on…" Jack voice trailed off as he looked to Jamie who had curled up tighter in the blanket. "When I told them to stop Monty kicked something made of stone as hard as he could and started screaming that Jamie did it." The others all looked horrified and confused. "The other kids got these twisted grins and started looking around the yard. Jamie took the chance and ran, I followed after but soon took the lead so we could get to a clearing. I knew I had to bring him here or else… something really bad would happen. I need to go back and get Sophie so please, take care of Jamie while I'm gone."

Bunny looked outraged and confused. "Jack you can't go back alone. If what you're saying is true then they might come attack you too. We don't know what's going on it's too dangerous to go on your own. I'll go with you so if things go south I can get you out quickly."

"No I know the place better than anyone Bunny, I can be quick. If you go then I'd have to worry about you and Sophie. Please I don't have time for this. I need to go make sure she's okay." Jack was the most serious they'd ever seen him. Sandy stepped forward and gave Jack a pouch of dream sand. With a smile and a nod, Jack headed back to Burgess. Jamie nibbled a cookie teary eyed as he worried about his sister and friends. North went over and sat by Jamie as did the other guardians.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack looked around as he landed back at the lake. He looked around carefully as the sun was setting in the distance. He carefully made his way to Jamies house. No one was outside. He landed on Jamie's roof and leaned down to look in the window. He crept in the window and made his way through the house.

Sophie sat on her bed playing with her stuffed rabbit. She smiled as she saw Jack and hopped off the bed rushing over to him in her bunny onsie. "Jack, what are you doing here?" She asked tilting her head.

Jack knelt down infront of her. "Sophie, you wanna head to the workshop?" Her face lit up. He smiled as he pet her head. "Go get your jacket and winter gear on. I'll meet you outside." He told her as she nodded heading down stairs to get dressed. Jack sighed as he made his way outside and stood in the front yard looking around.

Sophie came out a few moments later. Jack feeling nervous picked up Sophie. "I need to get something I stored at the lake." He told her as they made their way over. Jack sat her down on the bank of the lake as he made his way to the rocks. He pulled a small box and turned to Sophie.

The other children stood with Sophie. Jack stumbled back and created a snowball. Before he could do anything Cupcake tackled him. Jack dropped the snowball and his staff trying to get her off and get away without hurting her. Finally getting away he backed off through the woods with the kids right behind him. "Why is this even happening?" He grumbled to himself as he tripped and ended up falling into a hole.

He tumbled and groaned as he landed in a familure cave. He took a moment as things connected. "Pitch?" He looked around as he stood wincing lightly in pain. He reached for his staff and groaned when he couldn't find it. "Great," Jack put his hands in his pocket and headed deeper into the cave.

It wasn't that long but it felt like a while before he found himself in the massive network of paths in the large open cave. He looked around making the room colder before he head something moving behind him. "And what do I owe the pleasure." He heard the familure behind him. Jack turned to look at Pitch.

"I'd love say this was you, but its below even you." Jack stated enjoying the look of confusion on Pitch's face for a moment. Jack sighed as he tried to fiddle with his staff but it wasn't with him. He felt his stomach drop for a moment. He didn't want to feel his staff break again but things really didn't seem to be going his way today. He fell to his knees clutching his chest.

Pitch watched confused a moment before smirking. "You sure know how to make friends, dont you Frost." He started as he neared the fallen boy of cold. He knelt before him lifting his chin to look up at him. "Its nice to see your face twisted in pain." Jack simply snarled as he glared up at Pitch's amused gaze. "You can't really do much now, can you child."

Jack gained enough strength and pulled away after a moment. "This wont end well for either of us Pitch. With who evers doing this the children wont be afraid. You'll lose whatever power you've been gathering again. We need to stop them. I need your help to do that." Jack blurted out feeling a weird feeling as he stood pleading for help. He was returning to Pitch their exchange from Antartica.

Pitch looked Jack over a bit as a few nightmares came out of the shadows. Having sensed their master's troubles came to his defence. He gentle pet the nearest mare to him as he eyed Jack a moment longer. "As if I'd believe you. You want to make me join you this time? As if the guardians would ever accept it." He added as Jack looked around a moment for an idea.

"Oh, looks like the boys are having fun." Both of them looked around for the sickly sweet female voice. Jack noticed her first sitting on a path far above them. "The fallen nightmare king and the trouble maker getting to be all buddy buddy." She added as the nightmares started stomping the ground. Pitch noticed her up there and set a hard glare upon her figure. "Oh, dont look at me like that." She added as she stood slowly.

"What are you after? What do you gain from all this?" Jack asked as he noticed his staff in her hand. He couldn't help but tense. Pitch seemed a bit more relaxed but not happy about what was happening. "It just doesn't make sense. Who are you?" He added as he felt a moment more confident.

She smiled as she jumped down to them. It was their time for a good look at her. She was short. Her hair a short black with white tips cut on an angle short in the back and long in the front. Her grey eyes eeriely locked on both of them at once some how. She wore a simple black dress with silver buttons down the front. Her landing made no sound.

Jack didn't have time to react as the walk way they stood on started collapsing. He went for his staff but it was in the woman's hand. He stumbled as the walk way shook. He looked over at Pitch who now looked displeased. Jack didn't have much time to assess the moment as he was falling down towards the rocky floor of the cave. He braced for pain but when nothing had happened he opened his eyes. His hoodie caught in the mouth of a nightmare.

They both landed on the ground gently. Pitch had his scythe of nightmare sand out to defend against the attack of the yet unnamed spirit. Jack with the lack of his staff couldn't fly but he could still use his magic. He worked up a snowball and aimed carefully before throwing. He hit the woman upon the side of the head. This distracted her enough that Pitch could get a good hit in before the platform collapsed under them.

In a moment he was on the base of the cave beside Jack. "You didn't tell me were up against something like this." He grumbled softly as he glared up at the remains of the platform. "We shouldn't linger much longer, that thing is strong and only gaining power," Pitch stalked off quickly. Jack didn't hesitate to follow or tried not to as a pain in his chest pulled him down to his knees again.

He cursed under his breath at the sharp pain. A surprisingly deep laughter came from behind him. "You store a lot of power in this conduit. Could come in handy." He heard voice creeping closer. Jack tried to stand and managed to do so with the help of the nightmare at his side. Jack climbed on as the mare quickly galloped to its master's side deeper in the cave.

"Do you know that woman?" Jack asked breathlessly as he held tight to the nightmare. His mind still trying to catch up the current events. "Are you helping me?" He asked after a moment or two. Pitch finally stopped at the end of the cave. He glared at the young spirit. Jack took that as his moment to stay quiet. The woman stood at the entrence to the dead end they found themselves trapped in. "This was a great idea." Jack couldn't stop from slipping out before another sharp pain drew a hiss from his lips.

She just smirked as she held his staff as its blue glow returned a moment to flicker before disappearing again. "You really need to learn to stop talking some times." She added with a dry laugh. Pitch looked at Jack from the corner of his eyes before focusing on the woman. "Don't you think this is fun? Doesn't a bit of Chaos make life interesting?"

Pitch let out his own dry laugh. "I'm not one for fun." With that, Jack could only see darkness. It was so sudden he couldn't help the surge of fear that welled in his aching chest. Before he knew it though he was in the base level of the workshop. Pitch collapased panting softly. "I hope I can trust you on this gamble." Pitch glared up at Jack as he dismounted.

The yetis looked at them in confusion and most moved ready to attack or defend but Jack stood before Pitch. "Stop, we need his help." He told the Yetis who all looked confused as the nightmare moved to Pitch's side in comfort. Jack took a deep breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Only now did it seem to dawn on him what he had done and what was going to have to happen. This wasn't going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Yetis were torn. Attack the known enemy or help Jack. They wanted to do both but they couldn't get near Jack without getting near Pitch. For a few moments they muttered among themselves. At the very least they could be a distraction till the guardians got there. One had already gone ahead to get them.

After a few tense beats of silence Pitch stood earning glares from the Yetis and a few jumped. He couldn't help the devious smile that crept to his lips. Yet all the same, Pitch just gave them an annoyed glance as turned to Jack. "Do guest always get such a warm welcome?" A few of the yetis gave indignant growls. Pitch just ignored them.

Jack glared up at him for a moment as he let the pain subside once more. "Jack, what happened?" One of the Yetis finally asked earning a look from Jack. "Are you hurt?" Another added softly seeming a bit unsure with Pitch next to their regular trouble maker. While some had been angry at Pitch for what he had done and how he could be dangerous others were just worried for the kid that had gone from pest to annoying common guest. Many of the yetis had taken to Jack like the little brother that you just have to adore. 

Jack opened his mouth to speak but was cut off with North and the others storming in. Tooth fluttered in with Baby Tooth and a few other little fairies behind her. Sandy yawned but soon was at full alert. "I should have known you were behind this." Bunny spat glaring at him as he took a step forward to intimidate but North held out an arm to stop him. Bunny huffed as he glared at Pitch.

"How did you get in here? Workshop is more guarded now than before." North questioned stroking his beard and noticed Sandy staring towards Pitch. He was of course always silent but still, this was different. North let his eyes wonder back taking in the bigger picture as Tooth had her say. Everyone was tense in the moment. North though as to what had lead to this situation. Nothing about this made any sense.

"Stop…" Jack spoke as another pain stabbed his chest. The guardians didn't seem to here him through there back and forth with Pitch. Jack noted, though it had been some time between stabs,the intensity dulled a bit as well. The tensions steadily rose and yet the temperature started to rapidly drop. The yetis noticed the dropping temperatures and a few of them back out of the room as some tried to warn North. North at first tried to wave them off but noted the worried expressions.

"Nothing has changed in the past couple of years at all." Pitch spoke with a low growl as the nightmare materialized at his side. His words drew all attention to him once again. That's when they finally noticed Jack, on his knees with his face twisted in pain at Pitch's side. Horror spread across their faces. Pitch glanced down at the frost covered teen realizing how this really looked to them. He tensed but for once wasn't sure what to say as he wasn't trying to be the bad guy this time. Though was he ever trying to be in the first place.

"Jack!" Tooth gasped and covered her mouth with a hand in shock being the first to be able to even speak. North readied his swords as Bunny started throwing his boomerangs. The yetis had all moved back to block any escape Pitch could think to try. A few still looked worried not wanting fighting to break out it the workshop again.

Jack looked up and at them as frost spread across the ground before larger shards of ice spread up the walls and the boomerangs got shot down by blades of ice. "Stop, we need his help to stop… this." Jack told them as he stood. The nightmare stood at Jack's side to support him. The room, still tense, grew silent. Pitch still ready to defend himself gave the frost boy a side glance. North turned to look at Sandy who returned the look and nodded. North put away his swords. Bunny, begrudgingly, picked up his boomerangs.

"Jack," Jamie's soft and timid voice broke the long silence. Everyone in the room turned to him as he stood in the entrance. "Jack, where's Sophie?" Phil stood at Jamie's side as he was the one that brought the boy. Only he could see the light trembling in his hands. Everyone could see the worry in the child's eyes. They felt their hearts twist as he tried to be strong but was so close to breaking.

Jack looked away trying to get the words and felt a different pain burn his chest as he looked to see the tears running down the boy's pail cheeks. The soft gasp made Jack's eyes dampen and burn. Without a moment more of hesitation Jack crossed the room and dropped hard to his knees before his first believer. He pulled Jamie into his arms. A soft sob wracked his body as he clenched tightly to the boys clothes. He had felt guilt before but this was the most pain he had felt in some time. "We'll get her back, no matter what, we'll get them all back."


End file.
